Bring Your Own Device (BYOD) has become an important trend in enterprise computing environments, and never before have so many different types of devices been brought into the work place. Furthermore, the variety of “smart” wireless devices associated with users able to actively transfer and receive data in an enterprise wireless local area network (WLAN) has greatly increased.
The inclusion of BYOD devices into the workplace and existing WLANs require the networks to provide better, more secure, stable and intelligent services to different types of business related devices and applications. The traditional “one employee one device” model is outdated. Furthermore, no longer can a single user identity be uniquely mapped to a single network enabled user device. Instead, it is more common to see a one-user-to-many-devices relationship in today's WLAN environment. The one-to-many human/device relationship adds new dimensions to existing data mining and analytics in mobility on a per device basis.